tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Train
Ghost Train is a roleplay about 6 people who are trapped in a broken down train in the middle of nowhere and they are the only people alive on earth. Where they are split into teams of 3, and one night every person is eliminated and is sacrificed to the dark depths of ghost, zombies and mummys. You must sign up as yourself. thumb|300px|right|Ghost Train Intro Survivors TEAMS DISBANDED Codaa5 TDI19 Sunshineandravioli Sorreltail18 Usitgz Possesed Ezekielguy Ricky490 TDI TDIFan1234 Nalyd Renrut Zakkoroen Night 1 Narrator: The survivors are on a train, when it suddenly jerk stops. 2 of the survivors are gone, flying through the window. Whichmeans their are 6 left... (FEEL FREE TO CHAT! But dont go all happy! Be scared) Codaa5: *Screams loud like a girl* Tdi: Oh my gosh..... what just happened? Codaa5: I dont know! Suddenly on the window of the train, the words "Ghost Train" appear. Tdi: I think its haunted,.... A ghost pops outta nowhere infront of TDI Tdi: *Screams and hides* Codaa5: *Comes out behind the ghost sheet* Hahaha! *A real ghost appears* AHH! *Screams* Tdi: This place is creepy...... Narrator: *Voice can be heard* We will start when 6 more people join... Tdi: Who are you? Are you like that guy on All That? Narrator: *Sighs and plays a screaming noise that is so loud it can be heard all the way on Pluto!* Tdi: Im guessing thats a no Codaa5: Ahh, (takes a nap) Tdi: *calls on his cellphone* Hello? Hello? Hola? Suddenly TDI's phone disconnect's. Tdi: Dang it. I don't have AT&T Codaa5: That was the narrator... Narrator: *Laughs* G2G, be on in a couple hours... (Me too, bye) Nalyd Renrut: *walks out of bathroom* Whats going on? Tdifan1234: uhh....I don't know...this is creepy! :-( Ezekielguy: (is randomly there) ur darn right it is! (Codaa5: Can someone get Ricky490 to join? Then we will start, if not Redflare and some other person, like sorreltail or turtle) (Ezekielguy: I'll do it. he's my Best friend.) (Ezekielguy: I did it.) Ezekielguy: oh so it's a gorillaz thing! I should've known! Codaa5: The Song maybe, but Ghost Train gave me an idea for the awesomest RP ever! Ezekielguy: I used to be a Gorillaz fan. I always used to get there names mixed. noodle is the monkey right? and Rustle's the kid? (Switch it around) Narrator: Ok, we will start the challenge. You must tell me a joke that will make me laugh. Then the next one make me cry, then the next one make me puke. Nalyd, you start first. Ricky490: Cool place, I love scary places and I love singing people wet their pants and crying like little cries in terror, right Coodaac5 Ezekielguy: I don't think Nalyd's on. we should start with someone else. Nalyd Renrut: One time, this psychiatrist signed a big bunny card for a security guard at the building he worked in. Little did the psychiatrist know, the guard was in the hopital having kidney surgery. The Psychiatrist thought it was the guard's birthday, and wrote "You're not getting older, you're getting closer to death." Narrator: *a small tear falls out of his eye* MAKE ME LAUGH NOW! Ezekielguy: a man walks in to a bar with his chihuahua. "sorry" says the bar tender. "no dogs aloud" so the man (who is wearing sunglasses) lies to the bar tender "oh but this is my seeing eye dog!" "a seeing eye chihuaua?" says the bartender. "yup" says the man. so he gets in. another guy comes in with a monkey and he is wearing sunglasses. "this is my seeing-eye dog." he says. "that's a monkey." says the bartender. so the guys says "they gave me a monkey?!!" Narrator: DID I SAY IT WAS YOUR TURN? FOOLISH HUMAN! Your team loses for interrupting me! Nalyd Renrut: *mutters* Take a pill... Ezekielguy: (backs away) but--- Narrator: No but's! *Stares at nalyd* What did you say? Codaa5: *Hides in the front of train* Nalyd Renrut: I said... Gee that's swell? *chuckles awkwardly* Ezekielguy: RICKY WERE NOT ON THE SAME TEAM NOOO Vote: Voting is closed in 15 minutes. Howling wolves lost. Nalyd Renrut: (G2G, BBL) Ezekielguy: myself. Tdi: Sorry Ezekielguy, but you mad the ghost mad! Bye Narrator: Ezekiel, Vote.... Ezekielguy: I did. Voting is closed since TDIfan is offline. Ezekielguy, you are gone. *Ezekielguy is pushed outside of the train and his soul is taken, but you can go to the Ghost Train playa des losers which is called The Depths of Remains (Ghost Train) Sunshine: *suddenly there* I missed something. What'd I miss? Tdi: Ezekielguy got possesed Narrator: Ill be taking these. *Sunshine's wand, wings and apron dissapear* Sunshine: NUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm... I'm... *chokes a little* NORMAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dies inside* Ezekielguy: plz give me another chance! I don't wanna be possessed! NO!! plz plz! Nalyd Renrut: So what's the next challenge? Tdi: Don't ask! You'll only make him more angry! Sunshine: *rocks back and forth in the fetal position* I don't know how much longer I can take this... I've never gone this long without my instant-ravioli-wand, prettyful wings, or ravioli apron stuffed with pictures of Duncan I took while stalking him... *eye twitches* I NEED RAVIOLIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zakkoroen:*Wakes up* Wha-- what happened? Sunshine: RAVIOLIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *foams at mouth* Zakkoroen:AAAAAAHHH! ZOMBIE! *Hits Sunshine in head with a chair* Nalyd Renrut: Awesome, the teams are 5 to 3! challenge please! Sunshine: *eyes turn random colors for a minute* Oww... my head... I need... ravioli... my strength... is... slipping... away... *passes out* Nalyd Renrut: Challenge please! Zakkoroen:Teams? Challenges? What is this a reality TV show? Nalyd Renrut: I guess.... Sunshine: *lifts arm weakly* I can't go oooonnnn... *passes out again* Narrator: A reality TV Show?* Laughs* you puny human. This is reality. But not a show... no cameras. Just ghost, zombies and mummy's. The challenge is to eat dog poop... :) *A plate magically falls into everyone's hands* Zakkoroen:Yeah, right. It's probably just chocolate! *eats it* See? No problem! Narrator: Heh... *Turns the chocolate into dog poop in his mouth* Zakkoroen:Eck... DARK chocolate.... Sunshine: *eats it, imagining it's ravioli* Nalyd Renrut: *accidentally put too much in mouth, and throws up* Tdi: *Puts chocolate syurp and sprinkles on it. Eats it and chokes* Usitgz: (Comes into that part of the train) Why is there a plate of crap in my hands!?!!?!?! Narrator: If Usitgz eats it without throwing up or choking, his team wins. Usitgz: I have to eat this stuff? (Team yells at him) OK, I'll try. (Starts eating it slowly) Tdi: If we lose, you lose your soul, you know that, right? Narrator: Ill be nice Sunshine. *Sunshine's apron appears and a bowl of Ravioli with a can of Ragu on the side appears infront of her* Nalyd Renrut: *whsipers to team* He can't do it. Nalyd Renrut: *to Zak and TDI19* Guys, want to team up to survive this train ride? Usitgz: (Finishes poop) That wasn't that bad, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (Washes the poop down with water) Ezekielguy: (watching from the depths of remains) EWWWWW!! SICK!! Sorreltail18-huh? its so dark! Ezekielguy: becuz, I Ezekielguy the commentarry person just turned the lights off! Sorreltail18: Yah ok than. I have a flashlight Ezekielguy: sorry I don't wanna hurt you. I want to guide you through your quest without the narrator knowing. I mean I AM a commentary guy I know where everything is. Sorreltail18- Ok! Ezekielguy: in the dungeon there is a plate of chocolate that looks like dog poo. the narrator is too stupid to know that it's really chocalte. go fetch it from the dungeon and eat it. Sorreltail18-why? Ezekielguy: isn't that the challenge? eating dog poo? Sunshine: *stuffs face with ravioli* HOLY PASTA IT TASTES SO GOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pulls the Duncan pics out of her apron and drools over them* Haha, I feel like myself again! Ezekielguy: OK no time for that. do as ur told and u will win. Nalyd Renrut: Darn it! We lost! TDI19: Sure, Nalyd. Alliance=Good! Ezekielguy: HAHA!! I helped them! Sorreltail18: TELL ME TELL ME Sunshine: Hush Sorrie, can I call you Sorrie? *gives her ravioli* Sorreltail18: yup! everyone calls me that *eats ravoli* mmmmmmmm yummy Narrator: Ezekielguy... sorry but no. Screaming Ghost time to vote! sorreltail18: ALREADY where is this voice coming from anyway Sunshine: *sudden realization* OH MY SOCKS I ATE DOG POO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *is violently ill* (Finds a bathroom a.k.a. the confessional) Usitgz: I'm happy I rocked that challenge! Vote ---- Codaa5: Uhh.... Can I join your alliance TDI19? Nalyd Renrut: *to TDI19* Let him join. *votes:* Ricky490, you haven't helped, so see ya! Narrator: It ends at 5:30! Codaa5: Ricky490... Narrator: *sorry!!!!* Ricky490, your gone! Adios! *Ricky490 suddenly flys through the window where he dissapears into the Depths of Remains" Day 2 (seems more like nightime) ---- Codaa5: Hi... Sunshine: Hey Codaa5! *pulls pictures out of her apron* Check out these pictures of Duncan, I took them while I was living in his backyard. *sudden realization* Where's Ricky? Nalyd Renrut: *seems really tense* Usitgz:(eyes start twitching) Find a happy place. FIND A HAPPY PLACE! (Rocking back in forth in the fetal position) Sorreltail18: Here sunshine *pulls out a sweater that says I love Duncan Narrator: Today there isn't challenge. I just feel like doing this! Both teams will eliminated TWO PEOPLE! tdifan Sorreltail18:*gasps* Sunshine: *putting on I Love Duncan sweater* Wait, so, two people per team or two people total? Tdi: Gasp! Sorreltail18: i thinks its 4 people in total VOTE HOWLING WOLVES: TDI19: Sorry, but Zakkoroen. Nalyd, Codaa5, vote the same for the alliance. Codaa5: Zakkoreon and Nalyd... Narrator: Zakk and Nalyd, Sorry! *They go flying through the window* VOTE SCREAMING GHOSTS: Tdi: Sorry, but Tdifan1234 and Sorreltail Sorreltial18- What did I DO i think it should be tdi and tdifan1234 Sunshine: No offense to either, but I say Usigtz (I think he's gone insane) and tdi (not often online) Narrator: TDI and TDIFan1234, your gone! Bye! *They both go flying through the window* Sorreltail18: Bye bye people! Usitgz: I'm happy I didn't get voted out. Sorreltail18: were all lucky whoever made it ! ---- TDI19: *screams* WHY DID WE ALL RANDOMLY DISAPPEAR FOR TWO MONTHS??????